defenders_of_ziperion_rise_of_the_starbornfandomcom-20200214-history
Venzula Horok
Summary Venzula Horok was a member of the UGF. She was notorious for committing a mass genocide on a race she deemed inferior. After the events of that, she did question what she had done, and has since tried to speak up for people who can't speak up for themselves. Past She was born on Naerlac-77. She was a lone child, meaning she was really introverted most of her life, and depended solely on herself to care and make decisions. When she was 7, She had some decent friends, and they didn't all look the same, so Venzula wasn't taught to grow up knowing how she looks is better than everyone else. Before she started to sled, her friend, Monila accidentally pushed the sled before she was ready, causing her to have injuries. Her friends were so scared, they all pointed to some random kid on the street who was a Hybrid Fox. She soon lived blindly under all Hybrid Foxes were inferior, and cause harm. Monila was then too guilty to take the blame after 49 years of guilt, and to this day, Monila was never heard of. Pre-UGF Venzula wasn't a UGF Member at the time, so she didn't have any reinforcements with her. Her attempts soon failed one by one as they weren't good enough to garnish any attention, or to attract Cheese. She then followed him everywhere, until she finally decided to join the UGF. The ZCDA denied her for her plan, and realized UGF was blindfolded at the time, so she could rank up bit by bit to get where she wanted. Once she gained the position she was in, she acquired Zinnir to help her in her endeavors. First Attempt Venzula soon hired Barrel to hunt down Cheese and hit him with an explosive bullet. Barrel soon found Cheese and notified Venzula. He shot multiple explosive bullets to ensure Cheese's death. Venzula was satisfied by Barrel's work by seeing Cheese's "limbs" flying out of the debris. All of Cheese's friends were notified of his death, and Venzula started her soon-to-be infamous mass genocide. Celle Recruits Venzula recruited prisoners from the Celle prison to aid Venzula in her attempt to eradicate them all. She hired Qa-ar, Payk, Chyren, Ili, Maleek, Lany, Darcy, and Tylin to finish her job. After all the Hybrid Foxes were eradicated, Venzula released Chyren, and Chyren tagged along with Zinnir and Venzula on their quests. Back at Naerlac-77 After Venzula's successful eradication. Cheese wasn't presumed dead, as he emerged from the ashes of the fallen hotel after 3 weeks. Venzula was then killed by Soren. Cheese was presumed to be the killer, and he said it was Soren. After that, ZCDA and the UGF fell close to war. Venzula's motives still floated around the UGF, and astounished people that someone killed a Lead Member of the UGF. Venzula's Return Scientists soon realized that without Venzula, there would be a messy war if it did happen. So they resurrected Venzula using her DNA as a base. She was then cloned, and soon broke out of the room. She then hid as the alias Elina, and was never heard about until recent incidents. The 4D Soldiers The soon infamous joke around Venzula's group is she can't aim a shot on Cheese, multiple times. After failiure, they found a Cheese that was indestructible from blasters. It soon melted, and another Cheese died in a room. The note from Xelph arose from the ashes of the other Cheese, and they soon went to go search for Xelph and its gang of 4D Soldiers. When on the ship, Venzula had a revelation that her worst fear, her being wrong and everyone being right, came to life after realizing the pain she's caused Cheese, his friends, his family, and possibly his whole life. Malachi comforted her and spread the news to Chyren, Zinnir, and Azavaz soon agreed on her request to not kill Cheese, but to spare him. They landed on Arxe, and found Xelph with Nynx and Genni. The real Cheese was put in a chamber to be cloned and replicated as 4D Soldiers. His suffering then put great sorrow in Venzula, and she escored him to the ship. She came back and escorted everyone else to the ship and left. Her Death After events of the 4D Soldiers, She encountered drones Venzula forgot she labeled as inferior. She was then blasted by the bots, declaring her dead... She died during the Zombified Creatures escaping the Temple of Arth. She did have blueprints and plans on how to stop them, and the whereabouts of the Vault. The only problem is no one knows where her childhood house was, because that's where it was placed.